We just don't mix
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: This is a story about why a gamer, a psycho, and a bookworm are NOT allowed to be in videogames. This starts off in KH2 and goes through LoZ, any other video game that strikes our fancy. Enjoy. CROSSOVER! Rated for language
1. Kingdom Hearts 2

**Why a Gamer, a Psycho, and a Bookworm Are Not Allowed in Videogames**

**(_anymore…)_**

**By: Bitter**

**Chapter 1: Kingdom Hearts 2**

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own it…

-

Roxas was fighting a bunch of things in white coats. Fighting these weird flying thingys, when suddenly this weird dude ran out from the forest. He was tall and skinny with greenish-blue eyes and black hair. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a maroon hoodie.

"I'M A FLYING MAROON AVACADO!" The boy yelled as he ran.

"COME BACK HERE MAURICE!" A psychotic chick ran out from the forest after him. She was lithe with blueish-gray eyes and waist length gray-blonde hair. She wore pair of ripped up guy jeans, and a black wife beater with a green jacket.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SYDNEY, HIS NAME IS PAT!" Yet another chick ran out of the forest. She was shorter than Sydney, and had long red hair and hazel eyes. She wore baggy black pants and a white wife beater with a black zipper hoodie. She stopped for a second and looked at Roxas. "Hi," she then noticed the other two chasing each other around the clearing, "bye." _WTF! _Roxas thought _who the heck are these people. Why are they chasing each other, and WHY does that guy think he's an avocado. _

The chase ended when the blonde girl, Sydney, stopped suddenly and stared at the flying white thing.

"Why is that thing flying?" She asked, "Better yet what the hell is it?" She asked without giving Roxas a chance to answer. The other two were still chasing eachother around. Sydney walked up to Roxas and started circling him. "You dress weird." She stated as if she said this everyday. Then she proceeded to examine is key blade and tug at his hair. "How do you do that?" She asked, yet again, "Do you just hold a blow dryer at your head?" Roxas looked at her incredulously. _What the heck was a blow dryer?_

The other two stopped and came over. The girl from before introduced herself. "Hi, I'm sorry about the rudeness of me and me friends. My name is Lizzy and – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" She just now noticed the heartless. There was a loud bang and the white thing fell from the sky. "Hi, I'm Pat." Said the teen with a smoking gun.

"I thought your name was Maurice?" "No," Pat answered, "That's just what Sydney calls me. She's a little out there, if you know what I mean." "Not really," Roxas said giving Pat a weird look. "She's mental," He stage whispered. "I am not." Sydney stated indignantly. "Syd, he just said you're mental." Lizzy told her. "Oh, right that. I thought you were talking about something else." With that she walked off.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Roxas blurted out. "Why yes I do," said Sydney, randomly reappearing. "What about your friends?" Roxas asked. "Oh, them? Feh, they can sleep in the woods. Ouch." She sat down on the ground holding her head while Pat looked on triumphantly. "I finally got you!" He yelled. "I'm going to make you pay." She said quietly, and with that they were off. Sydney chasing Pat once again.

Lizzy sighed. "This is what happened last time. I'll see you later." And they all left Roxas wondering if he would ever see them again.


	2. Yes, we're still in KH2

**Chapter 2: Yes we are still in KH2**

Roxas was sitting on top of the clock tower with his friends. He stood up and fell off the tower. The next thing he new he was at the usual spot. Roxas asked his friends if he fell off the tower, and they all just laughed at him. The Syd burst through the door. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled at them, "YOUR FRIEND IS SEEING THINGS AND YOU JUST IGNORE IT! TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG AND--" "Syd where are you?" Her eyes got real big "Hide me." She stepped behind Hayner and was surprisingly well hidden.

Then Pat and Lizzy walked in. "I'm not here," Syd whispered in Hayner's ear. "Hi, umm... I don't think we got your name last time." Lizzy said to Roxas while glaring at Pat. "It's not my fault," "Not your fault! You smacked her over the head. You encouraged her! You know she can't contain herself." "Hi, my name is Roxas by the way," he told them, "and this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Guys this is Pat and Lizzy I met them earlier." "Have any of you seen our friend Syd?" Pat asked. "I have to get her ba--" Smack "No you don't we just need to find her." "Well--" Hayner cut Roxas off, "We haven't seen anyone by that name." "Oh well thanks." Lizzy said, "I could have swore she ran this way." "Maybe she's down by the train station." With that they were gone.

Syd let out a sigh and slid down the wall. Olette Pence and Roxas laughed, while Hayner offered her a hand up, "Couldn't contain yourself?" He asked smirking. "Heh, yeah." She replied, "I go a little over board sometimes." "You're not from here, are you?" Pence asked. "Yeah, actually. We're from a long ways away." Roxas gave her a weird look. "A different universe," she elaborated, "We had just got out of school... You guys do have school right?" "yea" "Good, and we were at a fair. It was pretty late around 10 ish. And we had just got off the fairis wheel when Maurice hit me over the head," they gave her a look, Roxas told them not to ask, "So I took of chasing him, and Lizzy followed. That's when we ran acrossed Roxas in the forest." "Do you normally carry around guns in your world?" Olette asked. "Huh? No, these appeared when we ran into him," she said pointing at Roxas. "I did have my lighter though," she searched through her pockets and pulled it out along with some string, marbles, and a sligshot. "Yep, I still have everything I had with me at the fair." "You go to the fair broke?" Pence asked. She looked at him funny, "Don't you?" Pence decided to leave it at that.

Hayner stood up, "Well, you should probably meet up with your friends, I'll help you find them." The other's decided to wait behind while he made sure Syd found them. "Why do you carry that bat?" She asked him. "Groups fight a lot here. It's a pretty good weapon." She smirked and they kept walking. Eventually Syd and Hayner found Lizzy and Pat. They walked up to them, and as Hayner was about to say goodbye they all got sucked into a dark swirling hole in the floor. Hayner included.


	3. LoZ Ocarina of Time

**Chapter 3 - Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (Lizzy and Pat)**

Link was currently in the overly annoying ice cavern. "Why did I agree to do this? I could have just followed Ganondorf and suffered, but no. I had to listen to Zelda and now I'm in this fricken cold cave, and I keep getting frozen by bats." He stopped ranting only to hear singing coming from farther in the cave.

"Heavy boots of lead  
fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!"

'What the hell?' he thought as he ran past the bats. 'Who in their right mind would be in here?' He ran into a dark camber. In the center a tall and skinny boy with greenish-blue eyes and black hair. He was also stomping around in iron boots. The iron boots he had come here to get. "Hey, hey you give me those boots!" "No way, I found them first!" He says running out of the cavern, and into a portal, that promptly dissapeared. 'Oh great, now how will I get them...'

Meanwhile...

Malon was singing in the field under the full moon. Then again every night was a full moon here. She looked at the moon only to see a figure falling from the sky. The girl, who had long red hair and hazel eyes much like her own, stood up right after the fall. She wore strange clothes that were not seen in this land. "Hi I'm Lizzy," She said holding out her hand. "Malon." She shook the girls hand and they were both sucked into a portal.


	4. Oot once more

**Chapter 4 - LoZ OoT (Hayner and Syd)**

Hayner and Syd reappered in a canyonish place with random riveres all over. "Oh my LORD!" Syd jumped behind Hayner and started pointing around him, "What in the world is that thing!" An Squid-like thing popped up and started shooting mucus calls at them.

"That's just wrong" Hayner started as they notice a guy in green across the stream.

"Did he just kill that jumping spi-" Syd started but then interupted herself, "DID YOU JUST EAT THAT THINGS HEART?!?"

"What the hell," Hayner wide eyed grabbed the spastic girl to protect her when another portal popeed up and they were once again gone.


	5. To the ends of EARTHBOUND

**Chapter 5 - Together again (Earthbound)**

BONK! "Dammit Pat" Lyz yelled "why must you start this again?" Pat just smilled as he held Syd back with a hand while she yell at him. Suddenly she stopped. "Who are you?" She said turning around to Malon. "Oh I'm-" SMACK! "You thought I forgot didn't you Maurice! Well I didn't MWUAHAHAHA!" She took off running Maurice chasing after them.

"LOOK a rabid dog!" Syd stopped and squeed with delight as she started to cuddle it.

"Onett huh?" Hayner mumbled reading the sign. Not noticing that Pat had smacked Syd once more.

"Great," Lyz started, "here they go again." I'll be back." She ran off after them when a portal opened up and swallowed the three crazy friends.

"Fabulous," Hayner said to Malon. "Now how are we going to get home."Malon sighed unsure of how to answer when she noticed just how many crazed looking animals had surrounded them.

"Crap," she summed up in one word.

(AN: THE END haha There will be a sequel... maybe... but you may never know what happened to Hayner and Malon. Sorry no Nes in Earthbound. Just the rabid animals ^_^)


End file.
